The present invention relates to patient supports, such as hospital beds. More particularly, the present invention relates to siderails for patient supports.
Hospital bed and other patient supports are known. Typically, such patient supports are used to provide a support surface for patients or other individuals for treatment, recuperation, or rest. Many such patient supports include a frame, a mattress supported on the frame, and siderails configured to block egress of a patient from the mattress.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a mattress supported by the frame, and a siderail supported by the frame. The siderail has a rail member and a linkage assembly. The linkage assembly is configured to permit movement of the rail member between a raised position blocking egress of a patient positioned on the mattress and a lowered position. The linkage assembly includes a first stationary cam member and a first rotary cam member positioned to contact the first stationary cam member to move the rail member along a longitudinal axis in a first direction when the rail member is moved to the lowered position. The linkage assembly also includes a second stationary cam member and a second rotary cam member positioned to contact the second stationary cam member to move the rail member along the longitudinal axis in a second direction opposite the first direction when the rail member is moved to the raised position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a mattress supported by the frame, and a siderail supported by the frame. The siderail has a rail member and a coupler. The coupler is configured to permit movement of the rail member between a raised position blocking egress of a patient positioned on the mattress and a lowered position. The coupler includes a cam assembly configured to move the rail member in a first direction during movement of the rail member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a mattress positioned over the frame, and a siderail. The siderail includes a rail member having a longitudinal axis and a linkage assembly configured to permit movement of the rail member between a raised position blocking egress of a patient positioned on the mattress and a lowered position permitting egress. The linkage assembly has a longitudinal axis that deviates from being perpendicular to and parallel with the longitudinal axis of the rail member at all times during movement of the rail member from the raised to lowered position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a mattress supported by the frame, and a siderail. The siderail includes a rail member and a coupler configured to couple the rail member to the frame. The rail member has a longitudinal axis. The coupler is configured to rotate the rail member about an axis of rotation. The axis of rotation deviates from being perpendicular to and parallel with the longitudinal axis of the rail member at all times during movement of the rail member from the raised to lowered position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a mattress supported by the frame, and a siderail. The siderail includes a rail member having a longitudinal axis and a coupler configured to couple the rail member to the frame and permit movement of the rail member between a raised position blocking egress of a patient positioned on the mattress and a lowered position permitting egress. The coupler is configured to move the rail member in a first longitudinal direction during all downward movement of the rail member from the raised position to the lowered position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a mattress positioned over the frame, and a siderail. The siderail includes a rail member having a longitudinal axis and a coupler configured to permit movement of the rail member between a raised position blocking egress of a patient positioned on the mattress and a lowered position permitting egress. The coupler is configured to move the rail member in a first longitudinal direction during lowering of the rail member to the lowered position without moving in a second longitudinal direction opposite the first longitudinal direction.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a mattress positioned over the frame, and a siderail. The siderail includes a rail member having a longitudinal axis and a coupler configured to couple the rail member to the frame and to permit movement of the rail member between a raised position blocking egress of a patient positioned on the mattress and a lowered position. The coupler is configured to move the rail member in a longitudinal direction and a sideways direction away from the mattress during movement of the rail member between the raised and lowered positions.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a mattress supported by the frame, and a siderail. The siderail includes a rail member and a coupler configured to permit rotation of the rail member about an axis of rotation between a raised position and a lowered position. The axis of rotation deviates from being horizontal when the mattress is in a flat bed position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a mattress supported by the frame, and a siderail. The siderail includes a rail member having a first longitudinal axis and a linkage assembly. The linkage assembly is configured to support the rail member on the frame and to have a second longitudinal axis. The linkage assembly is configured to permit rotation of the rail member about an axis of rotation. The axis of rotation and the second longitudinal axis of the linkage assembly each have a longitudinal component relative to the first longitudinal axis.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.